Jacob Chamberlain
Jacob Chamberlain est le principal protagoniste (et parfois antagoniste / anti-héros) de The Werewolf Diaries. Jake est un vampire original et un loup-garou, faisant de lui l'hybride original. Jake est le fils biologique de Hectate et Esther frère aîné de Christopher et Nicholas Chamberlain l'oncle de Cole et Adam Chamberlain. Jake est aussi le père de Elizabeth Chamberlain dont la mère est Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux et aussi bien que le père adoptif de Jeffery - un orphelin qu'il a sauvé. Jake est principalement un membre de la famille Chamberlain, et un membre d'une famille anonyme de loups-garous. Il est lié à la famille Marshall, une famille royale de loups-garous via ses enfants, un membre du Norwegian Wolf Pack, ainsi que d'une famille de sorcières sans nom. Histoire ancienne |-|Vie humaine= Royaume du Danemark, Moyen Age, 10ème siècle Jacob Chamberlain est né d'une femme anonyme et de son mari Hectate dans un petit village du Royaume de Danemark, avec un frère jumeau; Christopher Chamberlain. Après sa naissance, ils ont déménagé d'Europe dans un village qui allait devenir Anaheim. Hectate était excessivement dur pour Jake, étant devenu un homme agressif, violent et strict après avoir cru qu'Adalyn était mort, essayant toujours d'apprendre à ses enfants à survivre pour qu'il ne perde pas un autre enfant. Dans le cas de Jake, Hectate était abusif envers lui pour son comportement impulsif et imprudent, justifiant que ses punitions rendraient Jake plus fort, mais Hectate était seulement déçu de tout ce que Jake faisait et le battait à plusieurs reprises tout au long de sa vie mortelle. Christopher a dit que, en tant que mortel, Jake était plein d'amour et voulait être aimé en retour. Après être devenu un hybride vampire et loup-garou original en déclenchant son gène loup-garou, son tempérament et ses émotions amplifiés, ainsi que les dommages psychologiques de la cruauté d'Hectate, ont transformé Jake en une personne violente et cruelle, tout comme son père. Une fois enfant, Christopher emmène Jake dans les bois pour lui apprendre à chasser. Christopher encourage son frère, déclarant que son but s'améliore, quand il rate un coup; Cependant, Hectate intervient et réprimande Christopher pour avoir encouragé son frère et lui avoir arraché l'arc, déclarant qu'il n'était pas assez homme pour tenir une arme. Jacob essaie de s'excuser, mais Hectate le voit comme un faible et commence à le frapper. Christopher essaie d'empêcher son père de blesser son frère, mais il est effrayé par Hectate qui a déclaré que si Christopher intervenait, il serait le prochain. Il a été battu, à moitié mort, quand il était garçon, quand les lames de son père ont disparu. Dans les jours qui ont suivi l'incident, Christopher était particulièrement gentil avec lui, ce que Jake réalisa plus tard, signifiant qu'il avait été le seul à les prendre. Jacob et Christopher avaient l'habitude de jouer dans les bois quand ils étaient enfants, montrant qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux chèrement. Il resta même éveillé, pour réconforter un Christopher effrayé pendant une nuit orageuse. La mère de Jake a trouvé un jeune Jake dans les bois une fois quand il se cachait d'Hectate, car Hectate voulait l'emmener chasser, mais Jacob avait peur d'aller avec Hectate. Il avait peur alors elle lui a donné un collier qui, croyait-il, le protégerait et lui rappellerait que sa mère serait avec lui pour toujours et pour toujours. Quelques années plus tard, Hectate a blessé Jake dans les bois pendant une bagarre entre eux, Jake commençant le combat en croyant que s'il battait son père une fois, Hectate montrerait son approbation à Jake. Sa mère a aidé Jake à guérir. Jake lui avait parlé du combat et Hectate voulait lui prendre le collier qu'elle lui avait donné. Dans l'épisode, Troubled, Jake découvrit que le collier le rendait faible, pas fort. À cause du sort de sa mère, Jake était affaibli et sa colère réprimée car elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit fort, tue quelqu'un et déclenche le gène du loup-garou. Cela révélerait que Jake n'était pas un loup-garou (mais un hybride), et elle craignait qu'Hectate ne les tue. |-|1002= Sud de la France Alors qu'ils fuyaient Hectate après la mort de leur mère, Jake courut avec Christopher pendant un temps considérable, se nourrissant de gens le long de la campagne mais prenant toujours soin de cacher les corps. |-|1114 A.D.= Italie Jake was with Christopher in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him—the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires. |-|1359= 1359 Selon Christopher, Jake a perdu une grande partie de son humanité, cachant sa solitude avec cruauté et colère. |-|1942= Angleterre Jake was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Graysin Blackwell. |-|1500's= Copenhague, Danemark Il a été mentionné par Christopher dans The Bond, que les frères et soeurs Chamberlain résidaient à Copenhague dans les années 1500. |-|1702= Cadix, Espagne En 1702, la violence de Jake en Espagne a attiré trop d'attention et a amené Hectate, directement aux frères, brûlant le pays dans son sillage. Tandis que les flammes se rapprochaient, Hectate décapita le cheval de Jake, Théo. Los Angeles 1700's Après avoir fui Hectate, Jake, accompagné de son frère dague, a traversé l'océan Atlantique pour rejoindre le nouveau monde, leur terre d'enfance, et est arrivé à Los Angeles, à 300 ans du présent. En arrivant, Jake a massacré tous les hommes qui sont montés à bord de leur navire, mais en a laissé un vivant pour interroger et porter leurs bagages. En 1720, Jake et Christopher ont aidé le gouverneur à construire les premières digues de Los Angeles. Tout au long de la série The Werewolf Diaries |-|Saison 1= |-|Saison 2= |-|Saison 3= |-|Saison 4= Personnalité |-|Hybride de loup-garou non déclenché= While he was still an untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid, Jake had a complicated life. He was close with his twin-brother Christopher, whom he affectionately called "Chris" and his younger brother Nicholas. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing father Hectate who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Jake even admitted to Christopher that Hectate frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm Hectate when he became angry with Jake, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. Also as an untriggered werewolf, Jake had the aggressive behavior of one, but he could not act on it due to his mother making him wear a magical necklace, created to weaken his strength and thus leaving him vulnerable to Hectate's abuse. These following reasons led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his maternal half-siblings for having their approval. Christopher pointed out that as an untriggered werewolf, Jake was so full of love and life, and that all he ever wanted was to be loved in return, especially by his father. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Jake's personality. |-|Hybride de loup-garou et de vampire original= Quand Jake était juste dans les premières étapes d'être un hybride, il a massacré six villageois. Ce qui après, il a été dévasté et a pleuré dans l'épaule de Christopher. Jake est continuellement décrit comme étant cruel, sadique, négligent, paranoïaque, imprudent, impulsif, colérique, agressif, volatil, imprévisible, légèrement déraisonnable, narcissique, manipulateur, jaloux, obsessionnel et compétitif. Bien qu'il montre peu ou pas de considération pour la vie humaine en général, Jake ressent de la culpabilité et du remords pour la plupart de ses actions, il ne le montre pas, et il a de la moralité. Jake s'est montré très protecteur de son jeune frère Nicolas, qui est resté à ses côtés pendant des siècles, et il n'est pas un pur mal, il est juste sadique. Il a également montré un côté sadique notamment lorsqu'il traite des humains ou des vampires qui l'ont croisé (sa nature sadique est souvent confondue avec psychotique). Cependant, la soif de pouvoir de Jake cache en fait une profonde peur d'être seul, ce qui doit provenir du traitement que son père lui a réservé. Il veut les hybrides afin qu'il ne soit pas le seul membre de sa race comme Esther l'a prévu quand elle a placé la malédiction sur lui. Il garde aussi rancune contre les gens qui tentent de le tuer, ou les membres de sa famille, et le laisse rarement partir. Jake est très intelligent, calculateur, pense aux contingences, il admet (secrètement) qu'il fait des erreurs et apprend d'eux aussi, il a toujours deux longueurs d'avance sur ses ennemis. Jake n'est pas une personne très indulgente; comme il pardonne rarement aux gens en général. Bien qu'il soit l'être surnaturel le plus puissant physiquement du monde, il fait souvent semblant d'être arrogant pour cacher sa peur d'être seul, il n'a pas complètement peur, il a peur du pieu de chêne blanc parce que c'est la seule arme physique le tuer définitivement, autre que le pieu de chêne blanc, Jake a aussi peur de devenir comme son père, Hectate. Pendant son séjour à Los Angeles, Jake s'est vraiment soucié de son enfant à naître, et a été profondément blessé / enragé quand Christopher et Charlotte l'ont faussement accusé de l'utiliser pour engendrer plus d'hybrides; qu'il a violemment mordu Christopher en représailles. Bien que, il garde toujours un sens de l'humour tordu au sujet de son enfant comme il l'a dit une fois à son enfant comme "cela" lors de la discussion comment le garder et Charlotte à l'abri de Jeffery. Jake se montre aussi plus moelleux quand on le prouve sincèrement regretter Christopher et fait tout son possible pour montrer à quel point il est désolé, allant même jusqu'à épargner Julia pour avoir tenté de tuer son enfant à naître juste pour que Christopher puisse garder son mot. Il est possible qu'être dans son ancienne maison, avec sa famille, ait fait que son humanité montre plus. Jake a aussi beaucoup mûri car il n'utilise plus le White Oak Dagger pour abattre ses frères et sœurs lorsqu'il est en désaccord avec eux comme auparavant, mais règle plutôt les choses dans une affaire civile et parfois violente. À l'approche de la naissance du bébé, Jake devint de plus en plus protecteur d'elle et de Charlotte. Il a même fait construire une nurserie juste à côté de la chambre de Charlotte afin qu'elle puisse être près de son bébé. Son amour éternel pour l'enfant est évident car il a volontairement envoyé l'enfant loin du chaos à Los Angeles afin qu'elle puisse grandir correctement dans les bras aimants de son oncle Christopher. Même cinq ans après son emprisonnement, la personnalité de Jake n'a pas beaucoup changé car Jeffery n'avait pas réussi à le briser émotionnellement. Au début, il ne voulait pas être réuni avec sa fille, car il craignait de manquer Elisabeth comme son père (comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui) comme il l'avait fait avec Marcel, malgré tous ses efforts. Après quelques encouragements de Christopher Chamberlain, une manifestation de son subconscient dans les réponses à la torture de la Lame, il a surmonté cette peur. Quand une entité connue sous le nom de The Hollow a menacé la vie de sa fille, il est retourné à Los Angeles à contrecœur pour faire face à cette menace une fois pour toutes, bien qu'il ait gagné un dédain pour Los Angeles, en raison du fait qu'il lui rappelle des choses horribles qui sont arrivées aux gens qu'il aime et aime. Malgré cela, et dans un effort pour changer pour Elizabeth, Jake est devenu beaucoup plus miséricordieux. Cela est évident par le fait qu'il a donné le choix à deux partisans des Hollows; ils pourraient renoncer à leur allégeance à leur maître et quitter Los Angeles; ou ils peuvent être tués là où ils se trouvent, au lieu de les tuer comme il le fait normalement quand il y a une menace pour sa famille. Avant d'être sauvé par sa famille de Jeffery, Jake a développé un léger stress post-traumatique, car il n'aime pas être enfermé, même si c'est pour sa propre protection. Malgré cela, il ne montre aucun remords pour ses actions en ce qui concerne les autres dans le même aspect, comme avec Jeffery, connaissant le sentiment d'être isolé pendant une longue période de temps. Attitude envers les humains Dans Eat, Sleep, Repeat, En apprenant de son enfant à naître, Jake était prêt à permettre aux sorcières de tuer son enfant à naître et à Charlotte de montrer qu'il ne sera pas donné un ultimatum. Jake, cependant, a réalisé ce que l'enfant pouvait faire dans sa vie et les a sauvés, suggérant qu'il se souciait de sa famille. Il est montré pour tuer les humains si cela convient à son avantage ou pour l'alimentation, cependant, il est montré pour prendre soin de certains humains. Apparence physique Jake est grand. Il a 6'1 "(1.85), il a de courts cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux gris-bleus Jake déclare que sa fille a hérité de ses cheveux bruns foncés et qu'elle a hérité des yeux de Charlotte. Le style vestimentaire de Jake est assez décontracté, habituellement vu porter des chemises, des jeans et des vestes, bien qu'il puisse également utiliser une tenue plus classique et raffinée si la situation l'exige. Pouvoirs et capacités En tant que Vampire Original, plus tard l'Original Hybrid, Jake est le deuxième plus fort des vampires d'origine, devancé seulement par son père. Son côté loup-garou lui a donné des pouvoirs et des avantages supplémentaires que les autres n'ont pas, faisant de lui l'un des êtres immortels les plus puissants du monde. Bien qu'il soit plus fort que ses frères en raison de son héritage loup-garou, certains de ses frères et sœurs ont montré qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre avec lui sans crainte, Christopher étant en mesure de le faire presque à égalité, Christopher ne semble pas avoir de difficulté à commencer et la fin se bat avec Jake, ayant habituellement l'avantage sur Jake lui-même pour une courte période de temps; avant que ce dernier ne tourne les tables sur Christopher. Le père de Jake était remarquable pour le surpasser et qu'il craignait beaucoup au début; aggravé quand Hectate avait possédé le pieu de chêne blanc. Même avant que Jake ne devienne un vampire original, plus tard l'hybride original, il était un escrimeur assez habile, même s'il utilise rarement une épée, en raison de ses pouvoirs surnaturels, les talents d'épéiste de Jake n'ont pas diminué. Jake s'est montré un combattant expert même quand il n'était pas armé; Quand l'armée de Jeffery l'a pris, même s'il était débordé, il a réussi à les combattre, presque de façon égale et maîtrisé la plupart d'entre eux, grâce à ses compétences de combat et ses pouvoirs hybrides originaux. Dans ce seul combat, il a tué à lui seul environ vingt-quatre vampires non-originaux, montrant encore plus ses capacités de combattant. Jake est beaucoup moins calme, calme et stratégique dans la bataille que Christopher, mais il a plus de facilité à trouver des plans et des sauvegardes à long terme, étant presque toujours en avance sur ses ennemis. En raison de sa longue existence, Jake a connu d'innombrables batailles et est très expérimenté dans la bataille. Dans Double Trouble, Jake réussit à éliminer six loups-garous évolués sans difficulté, lorsqu'il affronta Charlotte et Alexander, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à les prendre tous les deux en même temps, il finit par prendre le dessus. les domine et les vainc. Ses attributs surnaturels mis à part, le plus grand atout de Jake est son intellect pointu. Son penchant pour les stratégies et la formation de contingences bien à l'avance, malgré le penchant de Christopher pour les stratégies et la formation de contingences surpasse les siennes, Jake a déjoué Christopher plus d'une fois, Jake est capable de discerner une grande partie de ce qui est présenté à lui après seulement quelques observations vives, il était capable de comprendre qu'Elizabeth serait sacrifiée au cimetière parce que c'était où la moisson et la moisson ont eu lieu aussi bien que l'endroit de la sépulture des sorcières ancestrales. Après que Christopher l'ait poignardé, et après Charlotte a essayé de prendre sa fille Elizabeth loin de lui, afin de gagner la confiance d'Hectate pour l'abattre. Selon Hectate, Jake est sans doute le plus intelligent de ses frères avec Christopher rivalisant parfois avec lui. Faiblesses Jake a certaines des faiblesses typiques d'un vampire original et d'un loup-garou. Des relations Elizabeth Chamberlain Jake est le père d'Elizabeth, et même si au début il a refusé l'enfant dans Mangez, dormez, répétez, il l'a bientôt acceptée et était déterminé à ne pas être comme son père à son enfant. Il a même dit à Charlie que le cycle de la douleur se terminerait avec leur bébé. Après cela, il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et a été montré heureux quand il a appris que le bébé serait une fille. Il veut la protéger à tout prix, et espère être dans sa vie un jour quand elle sera en sécurité pour elle. Il n'abandonne pas encore la vie de sa fille. Il est également dédié à être un meilleur père pour elle que son père était pour lui. Son amour pour sa fille fait ressortir le meilleur de Jake, mieux vu dans sa réconciliation avec Chris. Avec la naissance de l'enfant, Jake devient l'homme qu'il était. Après un certain temps en dehors de sa fille, elle est rentrée chez elle. Cependant, il reste paranoïaque alors qu'il s'inquiète pour sa sécurité. Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux Jake la sauve d'Insidious qui a été envoyé pour la tuer. Jake la ramène à sa maison, après avoir beaucoup parlé. Jake a reçu un appel de Chris, il dit à Charlie que Insidious est mort. Même si elle devait partir, Maverick lui propose de rester. Elle est d'accord et ils finissent par avoir des relations sexuelles. Maverick dit à Charlie qu'il sait quelque chose sur sa famille après avoir remarqué une marque de naissance spéciale sur son épaule. Charlie finit à Los Angeles où elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte de l'enfant de Jake. Jake ne se soucie pas de l'idée au début, il a montré qu'il se souciait de son enfant plus d'une fois, craignant que quelqu'un puisse essayer de l'éloigner de lui. La relation entre Jake et la mère de son enfant a évolué tout au long de la série, les deux en arrivant à une compréhension mutuelle, tandis que Jake montre aussi qu'il se soucie d'elle. Après sa rencontre avec le père de Jake de l'autre côté et presque tué par lui avec son bébé, Charlie est montré par Jake la nursery de leur enfant après que Charlie ait décidé de revenir à l'enceinte. Jake et Charlie partagent un moment où Justin lui demande ce que son père lui a dit à son sujet, Charlie lui dit "Rien de vrai", ce qui montre qu'ils ont maintenant une bonne relation. Jake et Charlie sont des amis et ils travaillent ensemble pour garder leur enfant en sécurité. Christopher Chamberlain Christopher est le frère cadet maternel de Jake et son meilleur ami. Quand ils étaient humains, ils s'amusaient tous deux ensemble par des batailles d'épées, à la grande désapprobation de leur père. Malheureusement, leur relation est pire que jamais, quand Chris a poignardé Jake et a permis à Charlie d'essayer de lui enlever Elizabeth, en représailles Jake tue sa petite amie, et l'a poignardé. Leur relation devient alors brisée / brisée, car ils ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire l'un avec l'autre. D'autres relations * Jake, Charlotte et Elizabeth (Parents et fille/Famille proche) * Jake et Jeffery (Anciens amis/anciens alliés/ennemis) * Jake et Zander (Alliés/Ennemis/Rivaux) Les apparences Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 prénom * The name Jacob is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jacobe is: Supplanter. * Le nom de famille Chamberlain est d'origine française ancienne, et est un nom professionnel pour un chambellan, qui est un fonctionnaire en charge des chambres privées de son maître; le terme était plus tard un titre de haut rang. La dérivation de ce nom vient du vieux français et anglo-normand français "c (h) ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen ©", chambellan. L'italien "camerlengo" a été donné à un directeur d'un tribunal pontifical. Tropes Anecdotes Galerie Les références Catégorie:Personnages